The World of Light (Underfell Fic)
by SelestAngeliska
Summary: Sans is sent out to bring back human souls to break the barrier as the monsters are getting impatient. They see him as expendable. Sans meets Frisk and has them help him learn this world but does he actually want to go back. (Sans X Frisk)
1. Chapter 1

~Hi! So first even though this is Underfell the Sans is loser to Flowerfell in most ways. I didn't want to write a Flowerfell fic though so if it seems a little off that is why. I hope you enjoy and also before I forget to mention this. Since it is Underfell Sans sorry if he gets kind of Frisky and can't keep his Sans off of her. They may have an Undyne love in the future and that is Asriel as it gets. This means he doesn't Chara what other people say. Hope this fic gives you a Mettaton of fun and doesn't make you feel Blooky. Thanks 3~

I stepped out of the underground into the light. I shielded my eyes. The sun really was bright. I took a deep breath and looked around taking in my surroundings. Trees surrounded most of the area but then I noticed the human. Well that was simple enough. They sat near a small area made for a fire. I smiled summoning my bones. The squeaked and hid. So were humans not the same as before? From what I had heard that is where we had learned the kill or be killed. Well I had time. May I could use them.

"Hey sweetheart, wanna make a deal?" I asked as the bones vanished and I walked over to them. They looked tired and as if they hadn't had much to eat. I wasn't sure what was going on. Was this how humans lived now? If so then it wouldn't be hard to take over when we broke I went back. The thought occurred to me. Going back ment being looked down on by Boss again and everyone comparing us. I had time to think on that too

The human looked up at me nervously. They looked around as if to see if I was alone.

"W-what do you want? I don't plan to bother the monsters. I have been out here for some time. I thought about coming in... Are you here to kill me?" Their voice was low and weak. Barely a whisper and if I hadn't been waiting for a response I probably would have missed it. The weirdest part was that they looked almost hopeful that I would. I shook my head.

"Not today honey. I need your help. I need to learn about this world. Willing to help? I can make sure you don't get killed. I can keep you safe. What do ya say sweet heart?" They looked down making it impossible to see their eyes. I tilted my head waiting. They looked up at me biting their lip.

"What if I want something else? Can I help and then tell you what I want?" I thought for a second and nodded. This kid didn't seem like they would want to ask for much anyways. Besides I had no intention of keeping the promise anyways. "Okay then first my name is Frisk."

"Name is Sans. Sans the Skeleton. Thanks for throwing me a bone honey," I winked and they gave a small giggle. I smiled a bit. Paps never liked my jokes so it was nice to get a laugh for once. I held out my hand. They hesitated but took it.

"Do you have any money?" They asked walking towards some light in the distance. I reached into my hoodie and pulled out a large bag of gold coins. They shook their head and lead me to the light. I covered my eyes as we stepped out of the forest and into the city. There were lights all over even in the moonlight. I couldn't see the stars I had heard so much about.

"So this is the city right?" Frisk nodded looking around anxiously. They seemed scared. I wondered quietly why they eren't staying here. It seemed humans made a good life for themselves. I was sure there had to be a house she could take up in. "So we just find an empty house right?" They shook their head.

"Have to have money for a house. Hotel would be better for short stay but you have enough money it wouldn't matter. Easier to find a hotel then a house on short notice though," They explained and I sighed. This world had too many rules but I didn't want to cause a sene just yet. Best to bide my time and think first. One of the things Paps sure as hell never did.

We started walking again as I looked Frisk was hard to tell if they were a boy or girl with they way they dressed and their voice was too soft to distinguish as well. Well I had a way to find out. I needed to get them suitable clothing after all.

"Honey come here a minute," I called. They stilled but didn't move. Fine by me. I walked to them wraping an arm around their waist to hold them there and putting the other u their shirt. They winced as if i had hurt them but I ignored it and soon pulled my hand out. Yep Frisk was a girl. That made things a bit easier if ther books on humans were still accurate since they seemed more accepting of male and female couples.

It also didn't hurt that she was soft. Even as frail as she was she had found enough to not be sickly thin. I resisted the urge to keep touching her though and let her go. She fell forward and looked backwards at me. She was terrified. It made me smile but some small part of me hurt. I ignored it and used my magic to pull her to her feet. She moved away from me. I just shrugged.

"Wanted to know. Figured was an easy way to find out sweet heart. Lets keep going," She didn't seem happy but didn't say anything. We kept walking. They led the way to what I assumed was a hotel.

The place we entered was huge. I nudged Frisk forward and she stumbled a but. I shook my head rolling my eyes.

"Go get a room for us. You said we could use my gold right?" She gave me a nervous nod as I handed her a few coins and she walked to the desk. I stayed back and watched. The woman at the desk looked from her to me suspiciously but eventually took the coins and gave her a key. Frisk walked back to me her head lowered as usual.I sighed. 'Need to teach her to speak up. She is just going to get walked over at this rate.'I made a mental note to myself.

"They gave us a fancy room I think... um... it is on one of the top floors." Frisk handed me the key nervously. They still weren't fully trusting of me. Not that I blamed them. I took the key and followed her to the arrived at the room and opened the door. It was kind of fancy. There was a large sofa and table with a big screen TV. There was a hallway to the side and a full kitchen that looked into the living room. I quickly fell on the sofa closing my eyes. I could live with this.

I sat up after a minute to see Frisk still standing near the door. I sighed and teleported behind her making her jump. I smiled. She was so jumpy even when it wasn't me.

"Relax sweetheart. This will be our home for now. Or until you aren't useful to me then I may keep you if you want to be my pet," She shivered and moved away a little. I laughed and shook my head. She was fun to tease. I walked closer to her and ran a finger along her back. She tensed. She was so thin and the baggy clothes made it even worse. She needed new that fit her status with me at least.

"We are going out again. You need clothes," She shook her head moving away again.

"Like my clothes. They are comfortable," She sounded defiant. That was a start but I wasn't the one she needed to be mouthing off to. I allowed my magic fee causing my left eye to glow a brighter red.

"Listen I will get you more comfortable clothes but those have holes and are way too big on you. Now lets go before I get upset honey," I growled and she a deep breath she nodded and walked over to me.I wrapped an arm around her waist and we teleported from the room.

We were on the street a little away from the hotel. I looked around not sure of where to go. We had one shop in each area of the underground that sold everything but they seemed to have specific stores for each thing here. That was kind of pointless in my opinion. Still we had to find wheat I wanted so I could decide what to do from there.

"Where is a clothing store. Specifically a female clothing store. Yes I am getting you something so maybe someone besides me can tell you have tits sweetheart," I responded to the look she had given me. What was with this kid? They took a deep breath and nodded leading the way again. I moved next to them and took their hand. They flinched trying to pull away but soon stopped. "Calm down honey. Just making sure I don't lose you."

"You mean that... I don't run," They said defensively. I smirked. So they could fight.

"Pretty much babe. Can't have the princess escape the villain just yet right?" They blushed a little at that one. So princess was one to use when I wanted a reaction. Okay that was easy enough to remember. ''Now to find out more about their taste and mine.' I thought as we entered the clothing store.


	2. Chapter 2

~Hi! Sorry this chapter is so short. I am working on the next one. Hope you enjoy.~

(Frisk pov)

"Welcome!" The shop keeper greeted us. I stumbled forward pushed by Sans.

"Hey, we need something for this cutie," he said with his usual smirk. He had pulled his hood up to cover his face more. I decided not to fight this time.I had learned fighting back usually just got me in worse trouble. Plus he was a monster and I wasn't sure what all he could do.I needed his help if I could get it.

The shop keeper looked me over and tried to hide the fact they rolled their eyes. I was used to it. and ignored them.

"What did you have in mind sir?" they asked. I walked away and looked at some of the clothes as they spoke. I had not worn anything other than the long sleeve striped shirt and shorts I had for some time. Not since I had been banished to the woods at least. The clothing here was pricey bu indeed lovely. I picked up a long dress and decided that regardless of what he wanted me to get I wanted this. It was the least he could do.

The shop keeper found me and pulled me away and several minutes later I had a whole new wardrobe. Mostly blacks and reds but some purples I had chosen. Sans seemed pleased at least. We left the store after he handed over some more gold coins. I followed behind him but at a distance.

"Why are you all the way back there sweetheart? Still scared of me?" I thought on this. I had been rather startled when he summoned the bones in the forest. I had not been scared of him though. I had hoped he would kill me. At least then I wouldn't have to fight for food with wild animals or get rocks thrown at me when someone realized who I was in town. The only thing that truly bothered me was when he had touched me. That and the hungry looks he gave me when he thought I wasn't looking. I moved to his side to make a point. "So not scared of me but ya don't like being next to me. You are a strange one babe. Well back home I suppose. Easier to talk there. Hold on tight sweetheart." He wrapped an arm around me and we were back in the hotel. I fell forward. My body didn't care for that magic.

Sans pulled me up. He didn't let me go though. He looked me over as he held me close to him. I looked away. He had that hungry look again. He smirked more and grabbed my ass. I pushed him. He let me go then.

"Don't touch me," I tried to sound forceful but I knew my voice broke a bit. He just shrugged as if my request didn't matter. He moved to the sofa and lay down. I went and sat on the chair.

"So here is the thing sweetheart, I was sent to kill someone and bring the soul back so monsters could be free again. I'm not sure I wanna do that. So you help me I help you. I don't know how the human world works. I need you to show me. In return you live here with me. I will find a way to keep you fed, dressed and have a roof over your head. Deal?"He seemed so confident in everything he did. I felt a little intimidated by it but took a deep breath and shook my head. His smile faded. "What else could you want?"

"Help with learning... magic," I said with my voice barely a whisper. He looked confused then closed his eyes seemingly thinking.

"You want to learn to use magic? From what we have read underground humans can't do magic anymore sweetheart. So if you don't have it you can't use it. I can't-" I cut him off by closing my eyes and forming a red aura around my body. I opened my eyes again to see his grin wider than ever. Maybe I could be more useful to hm now. If he taught me how to use this power than I was willing to put up with him. "Well well then. Okay babe. That may cost you more though. Is it worth it?"

"Can you actually teach me to control it?" I questioned back. I wasn't willing to give him more if he couldn't promise at least that. He nodded still smirking. I shivered a bit. There was no telling what he would ask for. I needed this though so I nodded.

"Then the prce for that is I can do as I wish with your soul. Deal?" I didn't understand. I knew from what he said that he needed to kill someone and get another soul to release the monsters but he also said he wouldn't kill me since he needed my help.

"What do you mean? Are you going to kill me? I thought you needed me," I questioned. Instead of responding he held up his hand. I felt a tug from my chest as a red heart appeared in his hand. I looked at it then him. I knew instinctively that was what he meant by soul. He could remove it without killing me. I also noticed it floated just above his hand so he did not touch it. "So you get to do whatever you want whenever to my soul. That is the price?" He nodded. "Then it is a deal."

His grin grew but he returned my soul to me. I moved away from him. Unlike the humans I had come to understand he was different. The humans around me hated me for my magic. They treated me like the monsters. Told me I was a freak. Banished me from the town I had called home for not being the same. This skeleton could help me prove I wasn't a freak. I could help people. I didn't deserve their scorn. However, he had his own thoughts and treated me like a prize. He wanted me for himself and wanted me at his side. This was going to be difficult for me. Time to learn how to live with a true monster.


End file.
